


We Might as Well Just Fuck

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Sex by the 1975, Car Sex, Fuckbuddies, Gen, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Malia's got an itch that only Theo seems to be able to scratch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sex by the 1975

* * *

"I'm not this type of girl Raeken," Malia smirked pulling her shirt over her head.

"Your actions suggest otherwise, Tate," Theo replied with a smug smirk eyeing her torso.

"And you know I have a boyfriend right?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Doesn't bother me," he grinned pulling her into his lap.

"You do know he'd probably kick your ass if he ever found out about this right?"

"I guess it's a good thing we're all the way out here huh?" Theo asked pressing a kiss to Malia's cleavage.

"And in this creepy ass van," she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't diss the van," he scoffed sliding a hand into her shorts.

"It's creepy as fu-" Malia's words got caught in a moan and she tossed her head back as Theo rubbed her clit.

"What was that darling?" he asked pressing a kiss to her neck.

"More."

"More?" he asked smugly.

"Yes you fucking idiot," Malia sneered.

Theo let out a low chuckle before withdrawing his hand.

"What the fuck Raeken?!"

"Easy darling," Theo grinned taking her shorts and underwear off in one motion before setting her down and lying between her legs.

Malia's heartbeat began to quicken at the sight of him between her legs and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Your boyfriend ever do this for you?" he asked pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

"Do what exactly?" she asked with a small scoff.

"I'll take that as a no," Theo smirked kissing his way up her inner thigh.

"Not very often," Malia shrugged.

"Pity," Theo scoffed licking a stripe up her pussy.

"Indeed," she spoke with a faint whimper.

"Hmm, right about now I bet you're glad you got off your high horse and approached me huh?"

"Shut the fuck up and eat my pussy," Malia scoffed pushing his head between her legs.

Once again, Theo let out a low chuckle, this time it sent vibrations throughout her core.

The look in his eyes was purely smug as he parted her lips and began teasing her with small licks to her clit.

"Hmm," Malia hummed in pleasure as she ran her hand through his hair lightly.

Theo grazed her clit lightly with his teeth before pulling it into his mouth, causing her grip on his hair to tighten and her eyes to fly open. He'd clearly decided that the pace of this ordeal was gonna change and truly, she didn't mind. It wasn't often that she'd lie back and let someone else take the reins but- shockingly- Raeken seemed to know what he was doing. At least it seemed that way by the heat passing through her body and the tugging in her core. This creep was about to make her come.

Theo was sure of this fact as he demeanour became even more smug, he enjoyed the way she'd tug harshly on his hair when he sucked harder and he reached up to slide his hand under her bra to tweak a nipple.

"Fuck," Malia panted, she could feel her climax drawing nearer but Theo just slowed down and giving her clit kitten licks. "Faster."

"Faster?" Theo asked with a raised brow as he rubbed her clit in lazy figure eights.

"Yes, faster."

"You're gonna need to beg for it Malia," he spoke smugly, pressing a soft kiss to her pelvic bone.

"Please go faster," she groaned out.

"Why?" Theo asked slipping a finger into her core.

"Because I'm so close. Make me come, please Theo."

"Like this, gorgeous?" he asked continuing to finger her whilst sucking on her clit.

"Yes, Oh fuck," Malia panted, tossing her head back as she tugged on his hair.

She tried to get away as she felt her climax hit her harder than a ton of bricks but had no such luck as he tightened his grip on her and held her in place. It was safe to say that Malia was a mess.

"Should I return the favour?" she asked, panting.

"No need," Theo smirked kissing up her chest and stopping at her lips. "Taste how good you taste," he spoke huskily, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

And so it began....


	2. For Science.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of science.

* * *

Theo sat at a table on the quad, going over his Biology notes when- on cue- loud cheers erupted from the table across from him. Nathan and his lacrosse cronies were getting fired up over nothing again. He could see that Malia- Nathan's girlfriend was clearly annoyed but said nothing, she was eye rolling continuously as she bit into her apple. Occasionally she'd flash Nathan a smile or accept a kiss from him and she somehow managed to look as if she was in love with him.

Theo had to give her credit for that. He'd never pegged Malia Tate as a good actress. Or as a good anything to be frank. She always seemed to have little to no passion for anything, with the exception of shoving her tongue down her boyfriend's throat of course. Charming.

She sure as hell didn't like him either, Theo thought as he remembered the sneers he'd received from her. But hey, he didn't like her either and that had to be the one thing they had common.

Still, like most men- Theo found himself bewitched by Malia Tate what with her long brown hair, legs for days and big brown eyes, who wouldn't be? Of course, he knew she'd never go his way and that was best.

* * *

The universe seemed to be out to get him of course. This year he'd been assigned a locker next to Nathan's and had a front seat to his PDA with Malia, he let out an audible gag, causing Nathan to turn and face him.

"Got a problem Raeken?" he asked with a scoff.

"Nope, none at all," Theo replied. "Just glad I had a light lunch is all. Wouldn't want to make the poor girl even more uncomfortable than she already is by vomiting on her."

"Uncomfortable?" Malia asked with a sneer, arms crossed and facing Theo.

"It's just an observation and all but I'm positive that if you watch the clock during a kiss, you probably do the same in bed. You should work on that Nate," Theo shrugged smugly.

Nathan was about to lunge at Theo when Malia put her arms on her boyfriend's chest.

"Relax babe, this freak's not worth it," she spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Ouch," Theo scoffed. "At least give me a go before you start making assumptions," he grinned.

"Let's go Nate," Malia scoffed.

"For the record, Princess- I can guarantee that after a night with me the only time you're gonna be rolling your eyes is when I make you scream my name."

"Cheesy much?" Malia scoffed bitterly before leaving him alone at his locker.

Theo grinned to himself as he finished getting his books and began making his way to class.

Malia was seated close to the front, next to the cute Asian girl- Kira. She was one of the few people Theo didn't mind working with, she actually did her work and didn't talk too much- if she wasn't caffeinated that is.

He sighed and walked to the back where he took the seat next to Tracy, he didn't exactly mind sitting next to her but he knew she had a tendency to let her hands wander and he wasn't keen on being distracted whilst pouring dangerous chemicals.

Luckily, they weren't doing an experiment and he only had to contend with her hand rubbing his crotch whilst writing notes.

"Ms Stewart, Mr Raeken, what the hell is going on back there?" Mr Harris asked from his seat.

"Nothing Sir," Tracy smiled innocently resting her cheek on her free hand whilst palming him absentmindedly with the other.

"Yea, I believe that. Both hands on the desk please. Both of you."

"Okay," she chuckled lightly raising both her hands up in surrender. "Not sure what the big idea is but I have a girlfriend. I don't exactly bat for his team."

"Clearly that hasn't stopped you from playing with his balls," Mr Harris scoffed, clearly it wasn't meant to be uttered out loud but it solidified his frustration.

"With all due respect Sir, would that retort be considered ethical?"

"With all due respect Mr Raeken, I don't give a crap about ethics when I can have you both suspended for disorderly conduct. But I'll settle for a month's detention. Now get back to work."

Great, Theo thought. Fucking Tracy couldn't keep her hands to herself and he had to pay the price for it. Mr Harris had decided it'd be best to keep them separated so Tracy had lunchtime detention the next day and everyday after that, whilst he was stuck organising bookshelves with a bunch of other losers after school.

Much to his dismay, Malia Tate came strolling in ten minutes late, waving a late pass from the nurse and sauntering over to him.

"Need something?" Theo scoffed as she began taking books from the box in front of him.

"I'm in detention," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations."

She hummed in response as she skimmed the title of a book.

"She really liked you didn't she?" Malia asked, not looking up from the book.

"Who?"

"Tracy," she shrugged, putting the book on the shelf.

"I guess," Theo scoffed, moving the book to the correct position.

"I saw her and that Hayden girl arguing in the halls. I guess she found out about your little Chemistry experiment..."

"Eh," Theo shrugged. "It was probably something else, I mean, I've fucked them both before."

"What- like at the same time?" Malia grinned, looking up at him.

"Yup," Theo replied nonchalantly, popping the 'p'.

"Wow," Malia spoke in a sultry tone, biting her lip as she eyed him from head to toe.

"Need something Tate?" he scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I'm just a little curious... You talk a big game but can you really deliver on your end?"

"What?" he asked with a chuckle. "Do you- do you want me to fuck you?" he asked in a whisper.

"I mean- for Science," she scoffed.

"Science?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Okay so my hypothesis-"

"This should be fun," he scoffed crossing his arms.

"Does a life of solitude improve libido and/or stamina?"

"Interesting premise. What makes me a worthy candidate?"

"Have you met you?" Malia asked with a scoff.

"Would you prefer I hung with people with brains smaller than the peas I pick out of my pasta?"

"How could you not like peas?"

"How could you like peas?"

"Yea okay. If you had friends then I couldn't consider you for my experiment and I'd need to fuck someone even less desirable."

"Oh, and you think you're desirable?"

"I'm pretty confident about my body so yea."

"What if I said you weren't my type?"

"You'd be lying but okay."

"I'm assuming your boyfriend doesn't know about your little fictional experiment."

"It's a genuine curiosity."

"A genuine curiosity you have about the size of my dick."

"Maybe so. So how's tomorrow at say at- six?"

"Works for me. I'll pick you up."

* * *

That's how they ended up in a van he'd borrowed from his dad, in the middle of the woods.

Did he put a little more effort than usual into his cunnilingus? Definitely. But he'd never admit it. And it wasn't to please her per say... He just wanted to wipe the smug grin from her face. It was safe to say it was gone by the time he was finished with her.

"So, is Science your favourite subject now?" Theo asked smugly as he got dressed.

"My results are pretty inconclusive. We should try again. In a different environment," she panted.

"Fine by me," Theo smirked.


	3. Wrong Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea you know... I mean this is fun and all but Nate's my boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut to get you in the mood for Maleo Week.

* * *

Malia gasped and tossed her head back, gripping Theo's hair and the bedsheets tightly, desperate not to make a sound and reveal to her parents what she and Theo were doing.

With a smug grin, Theo pulled back and looked up at her. "Elements in group seven in the order of most to least reactive."

"Are you fucking with me?" she asked crossing her arms over her clothed torso.

"Nope. We're supposed to be studying... Start talking Kitten," he grinned going to back to sucking on her clit.

"Okay," she nodded, attempting to regain some composure.

"Fluorine."

"Hmm," he hummed around her clit in approval.

"Chlorine...."

"Keep going," he grinned licking her lightly.

"Io- _no!_ Bromine."

"That's right," Theo smirked pumping his middle finger in and out of her.

"Two more..."

"Iodine," she spoke, unsure.

How the hell was she supposed to think with him finger fucking her like that?

"One more," he grinned adding another finger.

 _"Asta-"_ the word melted into a moan as Theo began rubbing harsh circles into her clit whilst pumping his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace.

"I didn't quite catch that Kitten, care to repeat?"

 _"Fuck,"_ she groaned out gripping the sheets, crumpling various pieces of paper in the process. "Don't stop."

"Tell me the answer then." he smirked speeding up his pace.

 _"Astatine!"_ she answered, much louder than she was comfortable with admitting.

It was after that that Theo withdrew his fingers and slipped them into his mouth before returning to his homework as if he hadn't spent the half hour prior to that eating her pussy.

"What, not gonna ask me to return the favour?" Malia asked with a scoff, slipping her shorts back on.

"Your dad may catch us. And I don't care which one of them it is, there's no reasonable reaction to catching your daughter with some guy's dick down her throat."

"True," she shrugged before looking over to her beeping phone. "Shit," she groaned slamming her head against her pillows.

"What's wrong?"

"Nathan's party. I completely forgot about it."

"Well I'd say our party was a lot more fun huh?" Theo spoke huskily as he kissed her neck.

"I need to get dressed," Malia groaned getting up and going over to her closet.

"What?"

"For the party," she scoffed pulling out what ssemed to already be a put together outfit.

"You hang all your outfits like that?" Theo asked, curiously.

"No. Nate asked me to wear it," she shrugged undressing.

"You wear what he tells you to?"

"No. Of course not. It's not like that. He wanted us to match or whatever. Why do you care exactly?"

"I don't, just curious."

"Well don't be. It could be confused for some form of intimate bullshit."

"I'm incapable of intimacy with a normal person, what makes you think I'd be intimate with _you?"_

"Well you've initiated all our kisses," Malia scoffed pulling the tiny tank over her head, covering her bare chest.

"I like kissing," Theo shrugged.

"I've only sucked your dick like twice yet you eat my pussy for absurd periods of time."

"You want me to stop eating your pussy for absurd periods of time?"

"Of course not."

"So?"

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea you know... I mean this is fun and all but Nate's my boyfriend."

"Princess, don't flatter yourself," Theo spoke rolling his eyes. "You've got shiny hair and a tight pussy, that's all I see in you really."

"That's good. Wanna like, come to the party with me or something? I know it's not typically your scene or whatever but it beats jacking off alone in your bedroom on a Friday night."

"You think I'll be alone?" Theo scoffed raising an eyebrow.

"I mean.... I don't know."

"I won't be," he scoffed. "You're the one who approached me because you weren't satisfied. Remember that."

 _"Right,"_ Malia scoffed." I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I need to actually finish our project and we both know I can't get shit done with you around."

"That a compliment?" Malia asked raising a brow.

"Yes, no, _whatever,"_ Theo shrugged.

"See ya around?"

"Yea," she nodded, watching him walk through the door.


End file.
